opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Bears Are Killed By Eskimos Not Global Warming
by Jaxhawk American Way Of Life Doomed By Conservation, Protection of Nature, And Moderation http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5YNy0d8xpI/AAAAAAAACL8/mHPhJugmY8E/s1600-h/bears.jpg Recently, some scientists have claimed that human-caused global warming poses a significant threat to the survival of many species. For most species at risk, they argue, warming will cause the range of suitable habitat to shift faster than either the species (or their food sources) can move or adapt to a new range. For other species, they say, suitable habitat will cease to exist altogether. Among the species claimed to be at high risk of extinction from human-caused global warming is the polar bear. In February 2005 the Center for Biological Diversity filed a petition with the United States Fish and Wildlife Service to list the polar bear as endangered or threatened. The petition was later joined by the Natural Resources Defense Council and Greenpeace. In response, the USFWS initiated a formal status review to determine if the polar bear should be protected throughout its range. A new NCPA study by Dr. David Legates, director of the University of Delaware’s Center for Climatic Research and state climatologist, examines the claim that global warming threatens to cause polar bear extinction and finds little basis for fear. By and large, the study finds that polar bear populations are in good shape. The National Center for Policy Analysis reports that the World Wildlife Fund (WWF), an international organization that has worked for 50 years to protect endangered species, has also written on the threats posed to polar bears from global warming. However, their own research seems to undermine their fears. According to the WWF, about 20 distinct polar bear populations exist, accounting for approximately 22,000 polar bears worldwide. Their study shows population patterns do not show a temperature-linked decline. In Fact the conclusion is. ”What seems clear is that polar bears have survived for thousands of years, including both colder and warmer periods. There may be threats to the future survival of the polar bear, but global warming is not primary among them.” “Moreover, when the WWF report is compared with the Arctic air temperature trend studies discussed earlier, there is a strong positive (instead of negative) correlation between air temperature and polar bear populations. Polar bear populations are declining in regions (like Baffin Bay) that have experienced a decrease in air temperature, while areas where polar bear populations are increasing (near the Bering Strait and the Chukchi Sea) are associated with increasing air temperatures. Thus it is difficult to argue that rising air temperatures will necessarily and directly lead to a decrease in polar bear populations.” People like Kassie Siegel, director of the Center for Biological Diversity’s Climate, Air and Energy Program, a liberal organization, should concern themselves with the real killer of polar bears. The Marine Mammal Protection Act of 1972, allow native Alaskans(Eskimos) to kill polar bears for food and clothing. They kill 60-100 polar bears a year. This is a bigger threat than an oil spill that may or may not happen. People like her and the sycophant Democrat Congressman, Rep. Ed Markey, chairman of the House Select Committee on Energy Independence and Global Warming, who last Thursday introduced a bill that would require the Interior Department to delay the sale of oil drilling rights in the Chukchi Sea (Sale 193) — currently scheduled for Feb. 6 — until it makes a decision on the polar bear. A a real Threat to our oil independence. http://www.cnsnews.com/cns/photo/2008/011808Chukchi.jpg Kassie Siegel and her co-conspirators, The Center for Biological Diversity(there's that word again)Climate, Air and Energy Program, are holding up the sale of leases to oil companies in the Chukchi/Bering Sea area by threatening to sue, are a threat to our Countries way of life and oil independence from the Arabs. In this bloggers opinion they are the "fifth Column" of the United States who would like to force us back into the "horse and buggy days"! http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5YNzEd8xqI/AAAAAAAACME/67F4s_lTCAQ/s1600-h/polar.jpg Posted by BILL at Tuesday, January 22, 2008 0 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 22, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: POLAR BEARS WARMING ESKIMOS OIL Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.